Reasons Why
by Dyphen
Summary: Benny's one of the school's biggest losers. Emmet is one of the resident psychos, along with his twin brother. But hey, what's wrong with not being normal? / Part High school AU, part Soulmate AU, part I'm making this up as I go along \ (ツ) /


**it's me, i'm alive, don't worry-**

**so... this will probably be quite an unpopular ship due to the pairing... it's Benny/Emmet. i know i primarily ship Emmetstyle, but i thought it would be fun to play around with the dynamics of a different ship (even though this is slow burn, and a multichap). as well this, its a soulmate AU (and a high school au, because i sadly couldnt think of a good enough way to fit it into canon). yeah, sorry. anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

reasons why I like space:  
-safe  
-big  
-easy to understand  
-new things are discovered all the time  
-if I went out into space no one would find me

#

_keep your head down, keep your head down, keep your head down-_

Benny started to make his way through the crowd of people hoarding the corridor to get to his locker, making sure not to look up. He knew the way, anyway.

_I wonder what my first lesson is,_ he thought to himself as he opened his locker to deposit unneeded books and folders from his bag. He quickly checked the timetable he'd stuck in the door; Chemistry. _Oh. Great._

"-and then, he asked me where I lived, and, like, we're gonna meet up soon," a girl said as her small group sauntered down the hallway.  
"No way! But... isn't it too early to meet your soulmate though?" One asked in awe.  
"Well, I know he's a senior, so we're roughly the same age," she said smugly, flicking her purple hair off her shoulder.

Ah, Benny thinks distainfully. The Populars.

The one trailing at the back? Sweet Mayhem. She's sweet (ironically, but its true), but still could be a nasty piece of work if you got on the whole group's bad side.  
The one at her Queen's beck and call? Unikitty Brie. Adorable, but if you got her annoyed she'd rip you to pieces.

And then, the main person. The big deal. Watevra Wana'bi, resident Queen of Bricksburg High. Think of every single Queen Bee character possible, then times it by ten- that's her.

Benny sighed as they turned the corner. He could care less about them, he'd just been reminded of his own soulmate. They... didn't talk much. Maybe once a week, a few days in a row, but not every day like some people. The last conversation they'd had... hadn't ended very well, shall he say? They were talking about everything and nothing, when they'd said something bad about space. Benny had immediately stopped writing, and...

Well, that was last Thursday.

Today was.. Wednesday? He never really kept track of the days much.

_wow benny cant even get time right how do you know that space is the right thing for you you useless-_

He sighed and opened the door of Lab 3 before making his way to his designated seat near the back.

"Ok, guys! I have no work prepared today, so you can do revision for the end of term test if you want. Do whatever," Mr Drake says, waving his hands dismissively as the class began to talk. Benny groaned; he'd done all his revision. He just wanted to-

oh, there was some writing on his arm.

_'Hi, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry for upsetting you. If you don't want to answer this that's ok and I won't talk as much.'_

Benny frowned. Why were they trying to talk now? It was school time. They never talked during school.

He slowly picked up a pen and began to write.

_'it's ok. you said something bad about space'_

He paused at that, realising how much of a dork he sounds like. Oh well, can't change it now.

_'and I got a bit offended. sorry, I like space a lot.'_

He turned his attention back to his scruffy notes, before he noticed writing appearing in response.

_'Oh! I didn't realise. I didn't mean it like that, I just meant how I find it pretty hard to understand it all'_

Benny smiled to himself and picked up his pen to respond, but before he could press the tip to his arm, his pen was plucked out his hand. He looked up in shock to see Mr Drake standing in front of him with a small smile on your face.

"I hope you're asking them for Chemistry help," he said, grinning.

Benny shrugged. "I've done most of my revision already."

"Whatever, Ben, just be civil with her." Benny winced at the usage of 'her', hoping Drake wouldn't notice...

But he did.

"Oh... sorry, didn't mean to touch a nerve," he said quietly, handing the pen back. Benny took it gratefully.

"I'm bi. So. Yeah."

Mr Drake nodded and smiled at him.  
"Have fun 'revising'."

#

"YO! BENNY!"

His head snapped up to see Lucy, his best... and only friend, grinning at him from across the cafeteria. He smiled softly and waved her over.

"What's up, Lucy?" He asked as she plonked down on the chair opposite him.

"Eh, not much. Parks was grilling us for formulas but no-one could remember them," she said, opening her satchel to get her lunch out.

Benny scoffed. "I thought you were some maths whiz."

Lucy glared at him. "I _am_, I just couldn't be bothered to try!"

The blond rolled his eyes before taking a bite out of his sandwich. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"...Did you talk to them again?" Lucy asked quietly.

Benny nodded. "Yeah, I was just being an idiot."

"Hey, no! Space is great, you should defend it." Lucy pouted before opening her milkshake half-heartedly. "Anyway, you know how I feel about your soulmate. They shouldn't just be rude about something you like."

"Just because you don't have someone to write to doesn't mean you can take it out on mine," he muttered under his breath.

Lucy swatted his arm. "I do have someone to write to! They just... don't want to talk."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Face it, Stylie, you're mateless. At least you get a better range of people, don't have to stay with only one person, y'know."

She shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. I guess you're right."

She glanced to the doors of the cafeteria. "At least I'm not stuck with anyone like them."

Benny frowned, but obediently followed her gaze to the doors, and saw none other than _oh for gods _(plural, Percy Jackson is real)_ sake-_

The goddamn Brickowski twins: Rex and Emmet, resident Psychos of BHS.

"Yeah, I guess not," he said, biting into his sandwich again.

* * *

**thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will hopefully be coming soon :D**


End file.
